dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grace6287/Former Junior Elite Members
Former Junior Elite Members Vivi-Anne Quinn "Vivi" Nesbitt-Stein is the daughter of Cathy Jean Nesbitt-Stein, owner of Candy Apple's Dance Center. Her father, Mike Stein, is an insurance adjuster, and the owner of a beef jerky business. Vivi was adopted at birth by Cathy and her husband. For the show, Vivi became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company for part of the first season. After leaving the ALDC, Vivi performed as a dancer for her mother's studio, from late in the first season until the end of the second season. Vivi-Anne will likely be seen as a dancer on the program again in its fifth season Nicaya Wiley is a dancer who has been a guest member of both the Abby Lee Dance Company and Candy Apple's Dance Center.Nicaya joined the Abby Lee Dance Company competition team in the episode New Girl In Town. Her mother Kaya had a small appearance in the previous episode, The Recital to End All Recitals, where Kaya asked Abby if there was room on the team. Abby told her there was always room. They left the Abby Lee Dance Company after New Girl In Town. Nicaya and her mom, Kaya, made a reappearance in Bye Bye Baby, when Nicaya competed a solo against the Abby Lee Dance Company. She was disqualified due to a loud fight between her mother and the other dance moms.Cathy briefly brought Nicaya and her mother into the CADC in the episode An Apple a Day Keeps Abby Away. She continued to compete with CADC up through Two Can Play This Game, as Cathy revamped her competition team once again after being defeated by the ALDC.Nicaya and her mother didn't make another appearance on the show until the sixth season, where they were featured in a video montage in The Girls Say Goodbye. In the video they wished the Ziegler sisters good luck with their futures. Ally Morgan[7]' Serigne' is a former member of the Abby Lee Dance Company on the show Dance Moms, appearing in the third season.Ally has regularly attended competitions in Louisiana, where she has been based.[8] Her sister Josie dances as well. Sophia Maria Lucia is a 13-year-old dancer, born on September 7th, 2002.Sophia has appeared on a number of television shows besides Dance Moms, including: Dancing with the Stars,[6] America's Got Talent, Shake It Up, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Home & Family,[7]Kirby Buckets, X-Factor, [8] So You Think You Can Dance: Ukraine, and Ricky Nicky Dicky and Dawn. She was featured in Fox Legacy's Shirley Temple. She has appeared in commercials for McDonald's, Old Navy, and Party City. Sophia has also modeled for Pearl Yukiko and Discount Dance Supply, been a spokesperson for Capezio, and works with California Kisses in releasing her own dancewear line.[9][10]On March 30th, 2013, Sophia was filmed performing fifty-five consecutive pirouettes, and presented with a certificate from the Guinness Book of World Records in surpassing the previous mark of thirty-six (her old unofficial record was fifty-four).In 2015, Sophia joined the Master Ballet Academy in Phoenix, Arizona. Asia Monet Ray (born August 10, 2005) first appeared on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition where she placed third. Asia then joined the cast of Dance Moms in Season 3, on the episode of Watch Your Back, Mack. She departed the ALDC at the end of the third season, although she made a small appearance in the fourth season episode Girl Talk. Chloe Mai Nguyen is a dancer from Las Vegas, Nevada. She starred in the episode Clash of the Chloes in the fourth season of Dance Moms. Category:Blog posts